Dance with a Soldier
by Ami DragonHeart
Summary: Post Civil War: Stark tries to mend their differences with a party. WinterWitch
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or MCU just this fic

It had been a long time coming but the Avengers were finally reunited under one roof. After rescuing his team from the Raft Steve had taken T'Challa's invitation for them to lay low in Wakanda. The only person outside of his crew who had any form of contact with them was Sharon Carter. When it had become clear the governments would do nothing to clear Bucky of their charges she had taken action and leaked the information to the press, the reaction had been instantaneous.

Around the world people began to voice their opinions, Bucky was no villain just another casualty in a corrupt government's agenda. On the streets the Captain's Star had begun appearing on walls, poles, any available space, a show of support to the man who dared to stand up to the government. If the government was willing to bury the truth just to put a man behind bars then the people didn't want that same body controlling the force of the Avengers. It helped that Sharon had also leaked information of Bucky's torture and brainwashing while in Hydra's hands.

Public outcry saw the Sokovian Accords abandoned and Steve's team given an official pardon for their actions. Although even on American soil Steve was hesitant to return to the training facility and he certainly wasn't about to set foot near Stark Tower. Bucky had been more than happy with that, the pair finding a house in Brooklyn. For Steve it was a way to feel more at home, for Bucky it was a way to reconnect with a past long forgotten while amusing himself with watching Steve and Sharon dance about each other. Still, there was just something that wasn't quite right and no matter how much Bucky tried to pinpoint what it was exactly, he just couldn't seem to figure out what was missing.

Both Steve and Tony had made a public appearance to inform the news crews that there was no animosity between the two factions but neither team had set foot near each other since that day at the airport. That all ended when Thor decided to resurface, Tony calling for a party to celebrate. While everyone accepted and pretended it was all about greeting Thor they all knew it was just a publicity stunt to prove to the media that they were all still friends.

Scott and Sam had been the first of Steve's team to arrive, the former thief losing his anxieties over the matter the moment he laid eyes on Thor, for Sam it was Rhodey's greeting that set his mind at ease. Sam had felt responsible for what happened and it helped for the two military men to be able to sit down and discuss what had transpired. The pair had only just begun to relax when Steve and Bucky entered.

The pair looked every inch a soldier, perfectly pressed dress shirts, tailored suits and ties with immaculate military precision, even their shoes were spit-shined to perfection. Steve had opted for a deep navy suit while Bucky had gone with a charcoal grey, the latter had also chosen to wear gloves to hide his metal hand from view. In an attempt to distance himself from the 'Winter Soldier' Bucky had even cut his hair and shaved his face, looking more like the man he had once been. Hesitantly they greeted the group before a soft voice caught Bucky's attention.

Wanda and Clint were the last to arrive, the young girl retreating with Clint to his farm rather than stay in New York with the others. Bucky spun the moment he heard her voice, the familiar slanted grin appearing on his face as he saw her. "You look beautiful." Bucky commented, blue eyes taking in her appearance.

It was a simple red dress, bodice clasping her form while the skirt fell freely to her knees. The neckline was modest but hinted at her feminine curves. Crimson heels adorned her feet, a low heel but enough to give her just a couple of extra inches of height, the same colour tinted her lips while hair had been half-pulled back so her long curls could bounce lightly against her back. "Thank you Sergeant. You cut your hair, it looks good." They both knew the reason behind his new hairstyle, he wanted to remember Bucky, not what he had become.

"He's quite right." Vision stepped forward to address Wanda, it was what he'd been waiting for all night, to see her again. "That particular shade of vermilion is quite eye-catching on your form. May we speak?" The telepath hesitated before finally taking his outstretched hand, letting him lead her away from the group. One last look had her catch Bucky's gaze and she didn't need their connection to know his thoughts, if she felt even the slightest bit uncomfortable he'd be over there in a heartbeat, consequences be damned.

Bucky had thought going back to Cryo-sleep would be the best solution until the young telepath had requested a chance to break his triggers. One by one she tore away Hydra's commands but the more time she spent in his head the stronger the mental connection between them became. After everything the soldier had been through he hated the idea of another person messing around in his head, yet there was just something about Wanda's presence in his mind that felt so…natural. He wasn't sure if it was their shared experiences with Hydra or just the simple fact that all she wanted was to heal him but for the first time in his life he actually liked feeling connected to someone.

No words were needed between the pair, not when they could feel each other's emotions or hold their own private conversations in their own heads. A single look, a small touch, that was all it took to convey more than words could express. If one felt the other was reliving bad memories, a gentle hand was all they required to snap each other out of a daze and bring them back to the present. After all the pair had been through, it was no wonder Bucky felt so protective of the younger girl.

It felt so wrong to use their connection like this but Bucky had to know Wanda was okay so he tapped into their bond, letting his eyes close as he listened using her ears. Vision apologised for his actions, hands clasping hers as he requested they resume their previous interactions. Shaking her head Wanda tugged her hands free of his. "Vis, whatever there was between us, I'm not that girl any more. The things I used to want don't seem so important now." Taking a step back she bit her lip, there had been something there but she no longer felt it and it was too cruel to allow Vision to think there was a chance. "I've changed and I don't want to go back to who I used to be. Maybe before there was a chance but that's over." Walking back over to the group Wanda took a seat on the empty space beside Bucky, smiling faintly at the reassuring hand on the small of her back.

As much as the two parties tried to show they were still a team there was a small division between the two sides with Steve's team seated on one side of their table and Tony's on the other. Their private area overlooked the rest of the party, the people below mingling and dancing, completely unaware of the slight tension above and as long as no fights broke out it would be assumed they were all still friends. All seemed rather amicable until Vision slid a glass of wine across the table to Wanda in an attempt to regain her attention.

Bucky's hand moved to intercept the glass, calling Scott's name, passing it over for him to drink before fixing Vision with a piercing gaze that spelled trouble. "She doesn't drink alcohol, at least not in public." All discussions stopped as everyone readied themselves in case a fight began. "Her powers are chaotic enough without adding alcohol to the mix, and while everyone here could handle her abilities the people down there can't. If anything happened to them she wouldn't be able to forgive herself, and I'm not about to let a drunken mistake tear her apart."

Before anyone else could speak Bucky flagged down a waitress. "She'll have something fruity, non-alcoholic. She likes berries and lime. I'll have whiskey, straight, three fingers." Turning his attention to Wanda he gave her a soft smile. "Alcohol is for people who need to forget." One finger gently tapped her forehead. "And there is nothing in there you should be ashamed of."

All eyes turned to Clint, wondering if the archer had anything to say about it but he merely nodded his agreement. Bucky had his flaws but he also wanted what was best for Wanda. Most of the time Bucky was content to let Wanda make all the decisions but there were a few moments he'd pulled rank, this being one of them, but he always had a good reason for it and as much as Wanda hated admitting he was right, he was and she accepted it. It helped that his reasons were for her benefit and always revolved around his own experiences. She'd been inside Bucky's mind and she knew all of his failings, she also knew the only time Bucky took control was to prevent her from making mistakes he had made himself. It was an odd relationship but Clint couldn't find a problem with it, not when they helped each other so much.

"This is good." Wanda grinned, sipping on the drink Bucky had requested for her, content to sit back and enjoy it until she heard the song that began to play. "They're playing the song!" Setting her drink down she rushed over to the railing, gazing down at the people shuffling along to it below them. Spinning around she stared at Bucky expectantly, the man already downing his drink in one go as if he had been expecting this reaction.

"All right, I'm coming." Rolling his eyes he set the empty glass down. Walking over to Wanda he spun on his heels so his back rested against the railing, arm waiting for her to take it. "So pushy." He remarked as she accepted his arm, leading her down the stairs an onto the dance floor. Soon the pair had joined the throng of people, moving about with practised grace as Bucky spun her around the floor.

One eyebrow raised, Tony waited until the pair had left before turning to the group. "Okay, I feel like I've missed something here." The last he'd seen Wanda and Vision had been engaged in a strange dance of attempting to sort out their feelings for each other, and now she was practically joined at the hip to Bucky.

Steve smiled fondly, glad things were finally working out for Bucky. "Wanda broke Hydra's control over him, he can't be used as a puppet any more. They healed each other." It wasn't his story to tell but the rest of the Avengers deserved the right to know. "The Raft, it was hard, but it hurt Wanda the most." Eyes cast downward, his self-loathing for being the one to put her through that tainting his words as he spoke of the torture the girl had endured aboard the floating prison.

"When she got out she didn't speak, it was too painful, but she also didn't use her powers. It was almost like she was scared to." All of Steve's team remembered those first few days of coaxing her to leave her room and then the struggles of trying to make her eat. Worst of all was her complete refusal to do anything with her powers. "The first time she used her abilities was to try to break Bucky's triggers because she didn't want him to be put on ice, she didn't want me to lose my friend. It took a few weeks but she finally broke them all, but all that time in each other's heads…they found a connection." A frown marred Steve's features, as much as he disliked the idea of Bucky keeping things from him he also knew that there were some things he would never be able to understand, not the way Wanda did. He couldn't begrudge the pair finding comfort with each other, not when he was so happy just to have the old Bucky slowly resurfacing.

Clint nodded along with Steve, as much as it pained him to say it, Bucky was the reason Wanda had regained her old self. The haunting emptiness that had taken over her eyes was long gone and that was mostly Bucky's doing. "The first thing he did when he got his new arm was teach Wanda the Charleston." The archer snickered, remembering Bucky's patience and his carefully concealed grimaces every time Wanda accidentally stood on his feet. Wanda's laughter when they finally got it right was engrained on his memory, it was the first time she'd truly smiled since the Raft. "That's the first song they danced to."

Thor smiled from his position near the railing, watching the two move about the floor. Steve was the most honourable person he'd met on Midgard, and from what he'd seen his friend was cut of the same cloth. It warmed his heart to see the man dancing with the girl he considered a sister, her face bright with joy as they moved.

Wanda couldn't contain her laughter as Bucky dipped her before bringing her back into his arms as the song ended. They'd been dancing for five songs now and she was beginning to feel a little breathless. "Drink?" He asked and she quickly nodded her head, letting him lead her to the edge of the dance floor where she could catch her breath while he sought out some drinks for them.

An elderly women nodded to the empty chair at her table, inviting Wanda to sit with her. "Such a nice young man." She crowed, laugh lines crinkling at the corners of her eyes as the woman looked over to where Bucky was ordering drinks. "You're so lucky to have someone who cares about you so much." Wanda's attention snapped to the woman's face, eyebrows crinkling in a silent question. "He looks at you the way my Reginald looked at me, like I was the only person in the room. Few of us are blessed to find something like that so hold on to it tight and never let go."

Wanda was still trying to work out what the woman meant when Bucky turned, eyes seeking her out before finding her face amongst the crowd, then suddenly it all became clear. Standing up she didn't wait for him to come to her, she marched over and gripped his tie, tugging him down until she could press her lips to his. This was why she could no longer be with Vision, because she'd already moved on, she just hadn't known it yet.

Bucky froze at the determined look on Wanda's face wondering what he'd done wrong, only for his mind to go completely blank when she kissed him. Hands gripping their drinks lifted out of her way to keep from spilling, making him appear almost comical with his head bent to hers and arms raised like chicken wings. A wicked smirk on his face he leaned into her, nipping at her lower lip as a sign he enjoyed this new development as much as she did. This was what he'd been missing, his connection to her, he needed her presence as much as he needed air.

A glass shattered behind him drawing Thor's gaze away from the pair to see Vision standing behind him. The android made a comment about forgetting the strength of his grip before stepping away from the railing. By the time Thor turned back the pair below had vanished. With a heavy heart the Asgardian stood and made his way downstairs, on one hand Vision was his creation, on the other stood Steve's friend. It was time to meddle in the affairs of mortals.

Bucky stepped out onto the balcony with Wanda, watching the night sky while they sipped their drinks, content to simply enjoy each other's presence. Removing his glove Wanda placed her free hand in his metal one, she wasn't afraid of him, she would never be afraid of him. It was a simple gesture but it meant the world to Bucky, she accepted all of him, even the parts he hated. His head bent to kiss her once more when the sound of a throat clearing drew his attention.

"Lady Wanda." Thor greeted, nodding his head to her while silently signalling that she should back away before turning his attention to Bucky. "And you are the Warrior of Winters. I am proud to call the Steve my Brother-in-arms, just as Lady Wanda is a sister to me." Stepping up to meet Bucky Thor drew himself up to his considerable height. "So I must insist on knowing your intentions towards Lady Wanda."

Bucky blinked for a moment, wondering if this was actually happening. He'd actually expected Clint to give him a talk just like this one, Steve too, but the Asgardian was straight out of left field. "You look like a big, strong guy." Bucky replied, stepping to one side so he could see Wanda's face once more. "But honestly, if I hurt her I think I have more to worry about from her than you."

His comment earned a chuckle from the Asgardian, the Thunder God knew all about a woman's wrath and ability to fell much stronger men from Sif. "Aye, she is certainly more than capable of exacting revenge." Thor agreed, turning to offer Wanda a wide grin to show there was no animosity in his words. The blond god turned back to Bucky, waiting for him to continue.

Bright blue eyes sought out the familiar pale green he'd come to love. "She's my second chance." Bucky responded softly, a gentle smile full of hope and love appearing on his face. "Hydra took everything from me but you found parts of me I thought were gone. You made me remember the man I used to be, the man I want to be again." Hands reached out for hers, fingers entwining with hers the moment they met. "You know my demons and yet you love the parts of me I can't even stand. You've been through so much, lost so much, and yet you still smile. Even if you didn't want me, I'd spend the rest of my life making sure no one ever hurt you again." Wrapping his arms around her Bucky didn't need to hear her speak to know she felt the same way about him, they were connected in ways no one else would ever be able to understand.

Nodding to himself Thor watched them leave the party, they had much to discuss between themselves. As he returned to the Avengers table he placed a hand on Steve's shoulder before muttering in his ear that he should seek an alternate place to rest that night. Rejoining he party he began a drinking game with those who wished to try Asgardian Ale.

Shaking his head the Captain pulled out a phone, texting a certain blonde agent about a spare bed for the night. He'd have to have a word with Bucky about this but they had made a rule that whatever went on in their own bedrooms was their business, excluding nightmares. Besides, any excuse to see Sharon was a good one in his books, so maybe this worked out best for everyone.

May your thoughts and creativity flow

Lady Ami DragonHeart


	2. Chapter 2

Since people requested a continuation...ENJOY!

After the previous attempt at bringing the Avengers back together Stark decided a more low-key event was required, this time at the Institute. Without the need to dress up for cameras they were able to feel more comfortable. Thor had returned to Asgard with pressing matters and Bruce was still MIA but the rest decided to accept the invitation.

Sam, Scott and Clint were the first of 'Team Cap' to arrive. Sam took a seat beside Rhodey, the two quickly easing back into the friendly banter they'd started last party. Moving away from the main group Clint sat with Natasha to repair their friendship while Scott chattered to everyone except Tony, for some reason he just couldn't shake Hank's words of warning against Starks.

Sharon and Wanda entered the room next with Steve and Bucky trailing behind them. The blonde agent had grown quite fond of the younger girl, treating her as if they were sisters, and Wanda was just glad to have another woman she could talk to. She loved Steve, Bucky and Clint but sometimes you just needed to sit and talk to another girl.

The girls claimed one of the couches, Steve and Bucky soon joining them. Wanda's face fell when she saw Vision staring at her. It was clear the AI wanted to talk with her again but she didn't want to hear it. He didn't like Bucky, that was clear enough, but he no longer had a say over her life and she didn't want to face another round of his attempts to win her back. Sharon's hand patted her thigh knowingly, the blonde quickly turning to look at both Bucky and Steve in turn. "I think we need some drinks."

"Yes ma'am." Steve laughed, the two super soldiers standing to procure some drinks for the ladies. They'd both learned very quickly that Sharon was a cocktails girl but she was open to a few shots of tequila, meanwhile Wanda liked anything with berries but the Sokovian in her has a taste for vodka. Bucky was actually surprised how much Wanda could drink considering she was so tiny, but he supposed Sokovians must take to alcohol like the Russians did, as if it were mother's milk. Before the super-serum there was a good chance she might have actually drunk him under the table but unfortunately like Steve he couldn't seem to get drunk, or at least not for very long, which sucked when you had a head full of bad memories.

Clint sat and smiled, watching the group interact. Wanda had started with a couple of fruity drinks before Stark brought out a deck of cards demanding they all play Poker. Being a man of intellect Stark thought there was no possible way someone else could count cards better than him. He obviously hadn't played with spies and assassins before, and Bucky had the best poker face he'd ever seen. In fact the only people who seemed to be able to pick up when he was bluffing were Steve and Wanda, and even then only Wanda could do it reliably.

"I don't believe it. You better not be reading people's minds." Tony challenged Wanda who rolled her eyes. It wasn't her fault she was observant enough to note certain people's tells. She still hadn't worked out Natasha's but Bucky seemed to know her tell so she followed his lead when going against Natasha.

With a flourish Wanda produced her cards. "Read it and weep Stark." She could feel Bucky attempting to contain his laughter beside her. The billionaire groaned, taking his penalty shot of vodka, scowling at the Sokovian.

"Sorry sweetheart." Bucky smirked, sliding a shot towards her. Wanda raised an eyebrow, there was no way he'd beaten her. The two bickered back and forth before Bucky decided to raise the stakes. "So what do I get if my cards beat you then?"

Rolling her eyes Wanda leaned over and kissed him hard on the lips. "Payment accepted in full." Bucky crowed, snatching the shot out of her hands and downing it while showing everyone his pair of two's.

Wanda's jaw dropped, he'd actually played her. Huffing she crossed her arms over her chest, trying to be mad at him. His metal arm wrapped around her shoulders, lips placing a gentle kiss to her hair and the whole matter was forgiven. Both of them laughed about him actually managing to con her.

The more Wanda drank, the closer she got to Bucky. It was something the soldier had learned very quickly, tipsy Wanda was an affectionate Wanda, she was also a more vocal Wanda except she seemed to lack her usual decorum. Giving up on playing the girl had contented herself with throwing her legs across his, one arm holding her close to him while the other held his cards, her head resting on his shoulder.

The two of them combined made for a very short game with Wanda being able to tell Bucky who was bluffing and Bucky's poker-face conning a more than a few of them. "New rule, you two aren't allowed to play any more." Stark grumbled, collecting the deck and putting it away.

Chuckling Wanda looked up at Bucky's face. "I like your mouth." She muttered, fingers reaching up to trace his lower lip. "It would look better on mine." Steve and Sharon snickered at Bucky's bewildered face, he was the guy, he was supposed to say the ridiculous pick-up lines, not her. Still he shook his head and obliged her with a kiss knowing if she didn't get what she wanted she'd just become more vocal about it. He also knew that if she hadn't been drinking she wouldn't be requesting such things from him in front of Vision, she didn't like the idea of causing people distress. He, on the other hand, didn't like Vision or the way he kept trying to talk to Wanda so anything that annoyed Vision was more than okay with him.

"I need a drink." Wanda announced, shifting so she was straddling Bucky's lap. Her hands gripped his shirt so she could pull him in for a rough kiss. "And then we continue this." Sliding off his lap Wanda stumbled over to the bar to find what she was looking for leaving a slightly dishevelled Bucky in her wake. Bucky was the man, he was supposed to lead, and yet he couldn't help but think Wanda's demanding assertiveness was incredibly hot. Dames of his era were supposed to be meek yet flirty, they followed the man's decisions, it's what made Peggy so unique.

Peggy Carter danced to her own tune and expected you to either fall in line or get out. It was part of what made her and Steve such a good combination, he respected her independence and she respected his command, they didn't always agree but they both recognised the other had valid points. Maybe that was why he loved Wanda so much, she had a fire in her that refused to be extinguished yet a gentle touch that soothed his demons. Deep down he knew Wanda could protect herself, and in a fight he knew she'd have his back, but that didn't mean he wasn't protective of her. Oh no, if anyone even looked like they were going to hurt Wanda, Bucky would introduce their face to his metal fist. Repeatedly.

Alarm bells rang in Bucky's head when he heard Wanda's raised voice. Turning he spotted the girl facing Vision, cheeks red with anger as she yelled at him. Bucky fought the urge to go over and physically remove Vision from Wanda's presence and didn't relax until she stalked back over to the couch and flopped down beside him. Fixing a glare on Vision she yelled out once more in Sokovian, making Bucky blink. "Please tell me you just said that you and I should go somewhere and get naked." Wanda blinked at Bucky for a few moments before collapsing against him in a fit of giggles.

"Actually, according to my data, I believe she just told Vision to insert himself into his rear port and rectally interface." Friday's disembodied voice rang out through the room causing everyone present to snicker. Bucky couldn't be more proud of the girl beside him, but reverting to Sokovian meant she was more than a little drunk.

Standing up he lifted Wanda up and threw her over one shoulder. "All right, I think you're done for the night." Waving goodnight to everyone present Bucky left to find Wanda's room. Having never been a part of the Avengers he had no quarters set up for him, he'd be bunking with Wanda tonight. Just like he was sure Sharon would be sharing Steve's room.

Vision stared pointedly at Clint. "You are her Father are you not? You can't tell me you condone the idea of her sleeping with that assassin." The AI hadn't liked Bucky the moment he saw him. He had no regard for the law and left a lot of collateral damage in his wake. Surely he would do the same to Wanda and then leave. "Especially since she's in no mind to know what she wants at the moment."

Sighing Clint merely said that Wanda's life was her own and it was up to her who she spent it with. Clint had gotten to know Bucky and he liked what he saw. Wanda was happier when she was with Bucky, the soldier made her smile and that alone made him okay in Clint's books.

"He's not having sex with her." Steve finally cut in, halting the argument. "He wouldn't do that. Wanda's been drunk before, Bucky just gets her ready for bed and then plays with her hair until she falls asleep. She might get a couple of hickies but that's as far as he's taken it when she's drunk." When she wasn't drunk, that was between her and Bucky. Standing up Steve held out his hand to Sharon and left to find his own room for the night.

Kissing her hair Bucky pulled Wanda close, he'd managed to get her into a nightshirt and her teeth cleaned before laying her down to sleep. One arm was wrapped around her, the other finger-combed her hair until he felt her drift off. Pressing a kiss to her hair he finally fell asleep.

May your thoughts and creativity flow,

Lady Ami DragonHeart


	3. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

HAPPY HALLOWEEN MY LOVELIES!

Halloween was a big deal for Tony Stark, his annual Halloween bash was the party to go to, even more so now it included Avengers. Celebrities and Dignitaries alike hoped they made the cut to receive the thick embossed card that granted them entry while plotting and planning their costumes for the evening. Costumes were mandatory, except Tony who refused to wear one, ever. He was Tony Stark and that was better than any costume in his books.

Steve shook his head at the formal invitation in his letterbox, Tony had already called to make sure he was coming. Things still weren't the best between the Avengers but the distance between the two factions was decreasing and that was something. The Captain had been hoping for a quiet one but it seemed that wouldn't be the case, still the party didn't start until late so he could still enjoy _some_ of his plans. Grinning to himself he went inside to break the news to his housemates.

Not wanting to return to the compound or the tower, Steve had used some of his savings to purchase a modest home in Brooklyn, still close enough to Stark Tower and the compound to continue as an Avenger but far enough away to enjoy some privacy. Bucky had moved in with him, claiming one of the bedrooms as his while Steve took the master bedroom. Between the two they made their home a mix of 'bachelor pad' and 'family home'. Of course the room they had originally planned to turn into a small gym was quickly converted into another bedroom when Wanda turned up on their doorstep.

The girl had originally gone back to the compound but couldn't help the uneasy feeling she had whenever she was there. It just wasn't home to her any more and it took her a while to work out why. Vision and herself had made their apologies but there were some things that couldn't be fixed and the rift that had been opened between them wasn't going to close up any time soon. On top of that her powers kept reacting every time she came near anyone from Stark's team. It wasn't a conscious desire but her magic seemed to be attempting to protect her, fizzing away beneath her skin, bubbling like acid whenever they came too close and it was destroying her nerves. Eventually she'd packed her bags and taken the train out to Steve's place, hoping he wouldn't turn her away.

With Wanda had come Sam and Scott, the pilot had his own house but Scott preferred Steve's place to the apartment he shared with his friends. Muttering about strays Steve shook his head, a small smile on his face as he set up two more bedrooms. Sam may have had a place of his own but he ended up staying with Steve often enough that it felt good to have a room that was 'his' if he needed to crash.

Slowly but surely Steve's house had become 'Cap House', with his team turning their motley crew into a strange little family. Clint dropped in regularly to check on Wanda, sometimes the girl left with him for a few days to visit his farm before returning to the house that felt more like home to her than the compound ever had. Mama Wilson sent baked goods every so often, her cooking was legendary earning her a spot as an 'honourary Avenger', with word she'd drop by for Thanksgiving and Christmas. It wasn't what Steve had ever imagined when he bought the house, it was better.

Walking into the living room Steve called a 'family meeting'. "Tony's invited us to his Halloween Party." It wasn't a question of if they were going, they were, Tony might have sent them an invitation but he'd take it personally if they didn't turn up. "So we'll be heading to that around nine o'clock, until that time though we're continuing with our original plan. Lets make this a great night."

Cap House had been planning their Halloween for weeks now, Wanda had never experienced Halloween before while Steve and Bucky had observed but never really participated so everyone had decided it was time to fix that oversight. With a wicked grin everyone set to work, scurrying about the place to erect as many decorations as they could to transform Steve's manicured lawn and modest home into a haunted house. Bucky and Steve worked on the yard hauling tombstones and fake bodies into place, Sam and Wanda flew and levitated decorations into place around the house, and Scott and his ants covered everything with a layer of fake cobwebs. Sharon and Clint had the kitchen, making a collection of horror-themed treats both for the evening and to feed the troops as they worked on the house. Eventually the weary heroes stepped inside just in time to clean up and get ready for the festivities to begin.

Scott bounded down the stairs when Hope arrived, the pair dressed as Rhett and Scarlet from Gone with the Wind, Hope'f choice. Sam slunk down the stairs in his spandex, opting to be Frozone this year. "I get a boxing glove arrow," Clint told them as explanation when he joined the crew as Green Arrow. Steve and Sharon had decided on Princess Anna and Kristoff from Frozen, mostly because Steve loved Disney. Wanda had chosen to be Red Riding Hood except she opted for a more traditional look, her red skirt reaching the floor while a brocade corset offset a white peasant blouse. A long, red cloak completed the look while her brown curls fell loosely about her shoulders, a touch of red staining her lips.

"Damn doll." Bucky smirked, leaning casually against the doorway. "You make me wish I was actually going to this thing." He hadn't bothered with a costume, he didn't see why he should dress up when he wasn't sure he wanted to be a part of the celebrations.

Wanda's face fell when she saw his casual clothes, sharing a look with Sharon before the girls forcibly shoved him into the closest bathroom, locking him in with them. The little witch got to work on his hair while the agent began on his make up. Taking over the eye liner the telepath carefully lined Bucky's eyes, kissing his nose every time he looked like he was about to fuss and make a break for it, while the blonde started work on adding some scarring around his neck. Ducking out the blonde grabbed the costume the girls had picked out for him, shoving it into his hands before they both left him to change.

"Okay, who am I meant to be?" Bucky sighed, one eyebrow raised as he glanced at both women. The costume was actually rather spectacular, a mix of silks and leather with some stunning brocade thrown in. Black leather pants, a black jacket with leather lapels and detailing, a black brocade vest, red silk shirt and a silk scarf tied off around his neck with the ends tucked into his vest.

"Jefferson." Wanda replied, brandishing a matching hat and slipping it onto his head. "He's the Mad Hatter. The Red Queen cut his head off but no one dies in Wonderland so he managed to put it back where it belongs." Untying the scarf she tucked it neatly into his vest pocket, showing off the scar Sharon had painted around his neck.

Chuckling Bucky let her lead him outside, there was no fighting it and he actually liked the costume she'd picked for him. Besides, why not be a fairytale character like her? Taking his position he watched as the rest of the group filed out and took their places, each armed with a large bucket of candy.

Groups of children approached, giggling with glee as they spotted the costumes Cap's team had dressed up in. Shrieks of laughter filled the yard as they raced through the gravestones to greet each one of them, bags open and eyes full of childish wonder as the Avengers filled their bags with candy. The biggest surprise was Paxton and Maggie turning up with Cassie dressed up as Ant-man, the little girl racing over to her father to proudly show him who her favourite hero was. With a bright grin Scott introduced his little girl to all of Team Cap, Paxton and Maggie happy to let her spend the afternoon with Scott, helping him hand out candy to other children.

Bucky snorted as children flocked to Steve and Sharon, the pair gaining the most attention. Steve practically had a sign telling kids to climb all over him. Sam and Clint garnered a decent amount of attention while Scott and Hope were focused on little Cassie. Bucky didn't mind though, it meant he got to sneak a few kisses from a certain witch, but he had to restrain himself from pulling her behind a gravestone and taking things further, especially when she looked sinfully delicious in her costume.

At eight o'clock Steve shut the gate, closing their yard off to the children trick-or-treating around the neighbourhood. A few moments to pack the remaining food away and they filed out of the yard and into the street. They could have taken a couple of cars but then they wouldn't be able to experience the evening, so instead they began to walk.

Giggling with childish glee Wanda joined the teenagers, going from door to door, armed with a plastic pumpkin to collect candy. As much as she tried to convince Bucky to join her he merely shook his head but nudged her in the direction of the next house. He may not feel like trick-or-treating but that didn't mean she didn't enjoy watching her bound from house to house in search of chocolate treats. It helped that every time she came back to his side he received a peck to the cheek and some of her bounty.

It took them a while to reach the subway station, and not just because of Wanda's search for candy. Sharon and Steve drew a crowd, little children racing over to hug them before darting back to their parents. A few times they stopped for photos, no one realising that they were actually getting their picture taken with Captain America.

Among the throng of children and teenagers the group was glad to see lots of little 'Avengers' running around. While Cap and Iron Man were the favourites there were a few of the others running around too. Wanda actually stopped in her tracks when she saw a little Scarlet Witch racing after an older boy dressed as Hawkeye. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders Bucky placed a light kiss to Wanda's hair gently urging her to keep moving. Clint spun around to wink at the girl he considered his daughter, it was nice to know at least some people were cheering for the Sokovian.

Shoving Bucky aside Wanda rushed off in one direction, speaking to a shocked mother before taking a quick photo of herself with her two children. Bucky and Steve glanced at each other when their phones beeped. A photo of Wanda with a miniature Captain America and Winter Soldier stared back at them, making the pair chuckle while shaking their heads at the telepath.

By the time they reached Stark Tower the party was in full swing. Rhodey greeted them, his bionic exoskeleton over the pants of his cheap Dracula costume. "I've worn this every year." Rhodey muttered quietly, leading them over towards the bar. "Mostly because it annoys Tony so much." It was a cheap costume he'd picked up at a supermarket and Tony seemed genuinely offended by it, so Rhodey made sure to wear it every Halloween party just to irritate the man.

Tony Stark wore no costume, he was Tony Stark, he just liked making everyone else wear a costume. He'd sussed out most of the team. Bruce hadn't planned on going so he'd just had time to grab some goggles as Tony dragged him out of the lab to try to pass as a mad scientist. Thor hadn't understood the idea of costumes, strapping a pair of antlers to his head and calling himself a Bilgesnipe. Vision has donned a hat for the evening, one that danced when you pressed the brim. T'challa had arrived as Batman, in a functioning batmobile, with a Catwoman, Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy hanging off his arms, much to Tony's chagrin, he was still pouting about being one-up'ed by the King. Maria Hill, Pepper and a couple of the other female agents had come as the female Ghostbusters. The only one he couldn't seem to place was Natasha. The assassin had to be there but he hadn't seen her all night. Tony winced as a cane struck his ankle once more, that was the third time that Charlie Chaplan had walked past and the third time he'd whacked Tony's ankle.

Taking Bucky's hand Wanda led him over to a couch away from the party, a quiet little spot where the throng of people wouldn't fray his nerves. With a wave of his hand a couple of themed drinks were summoned, non-alcoholic for her since there were civilians at the party, the pair sitting down to munch their way through her bucket of candy. Curled up against Bucky's side, the telepath was content to watch Clint, Sam and Scott dancing around on the dance floor.

At one point Thor came to join them, Wanda nudging her bucket in offering to the demi-god. With a chortle Thor accepted some candy, beaming as he watched the pair. He had to admit, he'd had reservations about the ex-assassin's affections for the young girl but seeing them together alleviated all his worries. Wanda and Bucky just looked so comfortable with each other, yet there was an alertness to the assassin, a vigilance as he watched for anyone who may seek to harm the girl in his arms.

Taking a piece of candy Bucky smirked when Wanda pouted over him grabbing the last piece of something she wanted. Slipping one end in his mouth the assassin leaned towards her. Watching Bucky place the sweet in his mouth Wanda had thought he would eat it all but instead he was offering her half. Wanda bit down on the other end, Bucky pressing his lips to hers before pulling away with his half of the treat.

Thor chuckled, the Captain's friend was thoughtful of Wanda's wishes. Wanda had chosen well with this suitor and he would permit their relationship. Wishing them both a jolly Hallow's Eve Thor slipped away into the crowd to find Steve in an attempt to lure the Captain into a drinking match with Asgardian Ale.

Eventually the party ended and Steve's crew began the trek back home. Bucky shook his head at his giggly girlfriend, his hat perched on her head and threatening to fall down over her eyes. After her third stumble, because of the hat blocking her vision, Bucky knelt down, letting her climb onto his back before righting himself, her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands supporting her thighs. Of course, putting her on his back gave her an all-access pass to his neck and no way to shield himself from her attacks.

Biting his lip he tried to stifle a moan as her mouth sucked on his neck for the fifth time, his feet trudging up the stairs to her bedroom. "Tricky minx." Bucky chided gruffly, setting her down in her bedroom only to have her close the door behind her, hands reaching for the lapels of his jacket. Sighing into her kisses Bucky was having a hard time remembering why he hadn't wanted to dress up for Halloween, in fact looking at her in her costume, lips swollen from his kisses, he was starting to think this holiday might just be his favourite so far. Delicate hands shoved his jacket to the floor, pawing at the buttons on his vest while his own reached for the lacing on her corset, hungry lips left bruising kisses on his neck. Yep, he really loved this holiday.

May your thoughts and creativity flow

-Lady Ami DragonHeart


End file.
